


Lasers (and Cell Doors)

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), M/M, Rescue Missions, The Untamed Sword Names as Codenames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: It's late 2015 and Richmond Valentine just tried to destroy with world. A icy snow mountain cell is no place to keep a boy and his bandmates, as Xiao Zhan quickly finds out.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	Lasers (and Cell Doors)

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention that I have not completed every day's entry yet, so this is properly a WIP series. Bare with me, though. I'm going to attempt to post diligently everyday and have some sort of a cohesive connection between the fic drabbles. This time we jump back in time a bit! 
> 
> Also, my imagination for gadget and organisation names is not functional at the moment, but feel free to make suggestions! Find me on the bird app, see my profile for details.

The world goes mad for a hot minute. 

When the dust settles after Richmond Valentine tries to cull the human population through en masse violence and murder, everything is chaos. 

At the first sign of those free sim cards all sorts of red flags had gone up. International distribution of the cards were already being curtailed by various inter-governmental channels, and their own R&D team had already been pulling them apart to see if they posed a threat, but no one knew enough to prevent what came to pass.

It’s with a heavy heart that Xiao Zhan attended the first in-person Organisation briefing after V-day.

The turnout at the briefing is noticeably missing members. Gusu’s tech department has been nearly decimated when one Su She ignited a shrapnel grenade in the midst of their attempts to curtail Valentines signal. The Jiang and Nie divisions have fared better, taking minimal losses and managing to deactivate any sim cards throughout mainland China just before the inciting signal abruptly stopped. The result though is the same. They are left with this new reality where the world has been at its own throat, lives have been lost and multitudes are injured and hurting. New data just kept rolling in as the devastation is tallied.

Notably, the majority of the Wen division has had their heads explode. The resultant silence after the news is delivered leaves the room heavy with silence.

This briefing is a physical roll-call of sorts, but talks of who to trust, how to move forward, and when to grieve would have to wait in light of a new objective.

They have received an encrypted message directing them to a bunker on a snowy mountain face. It is believed to be Valentine’s last known location. Drone footage quickly confirms as much and it is decided a team should be sent in to investigate. It’s suspected that this is where the missing celebrities and notable persons may have been hidden away in the days leading up to the massacre. A large number of cells as depicted by their drone footage seems to corroborate this theory. Xiao Zhan accepts his nomination for the mission with a curt, decisive nod. It will be a relief to be out doing something, and leave internal affairs to sort out any in-house problems without his involvement. The Jin division looks all too happy to lay into everyone.

They depart immediately without much time to prepare, so Xiao Zhan stares intently at the images on his mission brief en route. His face remains calm and impassive as he looks down at the headless bodies that litter a long hallway of locked doors. A list of missing persons, the specifications for the cell doors, and a rough schematic of the building they’re about to infiltrate is open on his screen as his objectives are listed out over his earpiece. Securing the building and hacking it’s systems will not be his concern. He is being tasked with checking for signs of life and extracting any survivor. 

It’s with precise movements that he runs one final check of his chosen gear: Gun, glasses, electrocharged ring, and a thin pen-like cylinder that he’d only barely managed to get R&D to release to him. Luckily, Wang Zhuocheng has a soft spot for him and had managed to get Meng Ziyi’s permission because everyone knew she had a soft spot for Zhuocheng. 

Lastly, Xiao Zhan dons his personna of Suibian as his final layer of armour, and hops out of the armoured med-evac helicopter he’d been flown in on, braced for whatever he might find in the bunker. 

It has been close to 14 hours since they had received these coordinates, and there seems to be no-one else here besides Xiao Zhan and his associates. Baxia and his team of Nie rookies have already split off to secure the building, so Xiao Zhan stares down a corridor of cells wondering where to begin. It’s eerily quiet and he suspects the cells are soundproofed. Rows and rows of doors line the underground hallways, all with tightly closed hatches and keypad operated locks. He’s just about to pick a door at random to investigate, when movement to his left catches his eye. He watches with interest as a thin wire is pushed through a gap in the steel plating of one door-hatch and it is slowly pried open.

“Wenhan! Seungyoun? Yixuan! Sungjoo! Are you there?!” A voice called out from the gap in the hatch plate, already rough and hoarse and desperate “Hey, can you hear me? Are you guys okay?”

Xiao Zhan thinks back to his list of missing persons and he thinks he knows who he’s found.

He walks up to the door and while he could move as quietly as a cat if he wanted, he deliberately lets his footfalls ring out in the corridor around him.

“Wang Yibo?” He asks, tilting his head to peer into the hatch. A startled yelp sounds from the other side of the door and Xiao Zhan has to dart out of range again to avoid being stabbed in the eye by that piece of wire that had been poked out of the hatch.

“How many times do I have to say I don’t know what you people want and I don’t care! I don’t want to be here! Just let me go already!” Wang Yibo sounds scared but livid on the other side of the door, his frustration boiling over. 

Xiao Zhan ventures forward towards the door again, warier this time. “Well, then you’re in luck because that’s exactly what I’m here for!” he explains, risking another look in through the hatch to the wild eyed blond inside. “Stand back from the door. I’m about to bust you out of here!”

The little wand he pulls out is slim and compact. A slight defect in the smooth metal is the only clue to the fact that it had a mechanism at all. Xiao Zhan feels the heat of the fingerprint scanner read his thumbprint before the laser activates. The metal deadbolts in the door hiss and sputter as they’re cut clean through along the length of the door metal. While he could have waited for one of their tech wizards to hack the door locks, he’s here right now with this nifty laser anyway, so why not use it. Besides, the boy locked up in this cell does not look like he can take very much more emotional knocks.

Xiao Zhan finishes up his task, the door finally swinging open as he pulls on the handle. 

He has just enough time to pocket his laser before he’s nearly bowled over by an armful of scared and frantic boy.


End file.
